


Your Soul Is Not Tainted

by AlyoshaCrimson



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson/pseuds/AlyoshaCrimson
Summary: Danika and Emeritus the Third meet under odd circumstances and a strong friendship grows.





	1. Smoke

She stared into the night sky, cigarette in hand, cursing the world. 

“There must be a higher purpose for me than living day to day.” She thought to herself. With the inability to sleep she’d brought herself to take a stroll to her favorite spot on a hillside a few blocks from her home to watch the stars. Something was off about the evening and it wasn’t just her mood. She took another drag of her cigarette and released it into the warm night’s air. She’d never thought she would make it this far in her life, but she did. And now she was stuck in an internal struggle. Why was she still on this earth? What kept her here? She had so many regrets concerning things she should have done instead of waiting for the will to die to take over her.

As she went for another drag of her cigarette she became aware of subtle footsteps close behind her. She turned slowly around only to see no one in sight.

“Danika” 

She whirled around as the voice came from behind her and was met once more with the sight of no one. Not even a vehicle on the road she stood on the side of. It was around three am on a Thursday night. 

“Danika”

She turned once more but this time was greeted by the sight of a man in a black suit and skull paint with mismatched eyes that seemed to glow despite being directly under a street lamp. He had incredible posture with his hands back. To her surprise he held no expression of inquiry as to why she was where she was at this time of night, but more of an expression of disapproval. She had never seen this man before but she wasn’t afraid of him. 

“A little walk this late at night?” the man spoke with a slight Italian accent.

“I’m old enough to do as I please at whatever time I choose.” Danika smirked. The man smirked and extended his hand as he spoke. “No matter your age, dear, it isn’t the best time for a lady to walk the streets. May I do the honor of walking you home? I don’t wish to alarm you, but there’s something not so nice around that may wish to do you harm.”

“And what indication do I have that you aren’t one of them? You are certainly dressed for the part.” Danika tossed her burnt out cigarette onto the ground, disregarding the strange man’s hand. The man chuckled as he lowered his hand. “Danika if I wished to harm you I would have already and you wouldn’t see it coming. Now please, let me walk you home.” He turned and began to walk slowly. Danika followed, unsure of how this man knew her name and even the direction towards where she lived… nor why she was not afraid of him. 

Their walk proceeded silently for a couple of blocks. Danika had made sure to walk a few steps behind him to ensure she had no effect on which direction he took, but the man took every correct turn like he was walking to his own home out of habit. Who was he? Why was he so set on making sure she got home? She’d sensed something was off but she’d pawned it off as her mood. She was pulled from her thoughts when the man suddenly turned into an alley forcing Danika to stop. “This is a wrong turn” she thought.

“I’m sorry to startle you, my dear, but it seems it is following us. I’d appreciate if you would follow me, despite the detour, without hesitation.” 

Danika realized the man hadn’t spoken at all. At least not out loud. The startling realization that she’d heard his voice in her head left her wide eyed. As her gawk met his stern expression, she quickly concluded the situation was of utmost importance and her life depended on his request. Now she felt afraid. She’d never had much of a will to live, but apparently it was there at that particular moment. She closed the distance between herself and the man as he began to walk once more. 

They weaved silently between streets and alleys for what it seemed like 100 city blocks. Even through areas she had never herself travelled. Something was definitely off. The warm air seemed heavier than just humidity and at times she felt it difficult to breath. As they turned into another alley, Danika began to feel light headed. Her limbs began to tingle suddenly, and she felt overwhelmingly top heavy. As if the man could sense this, he stopped and turned with enough time to catch Danika as she lost her footing and fell. 

“Keep your eyes open, dear; you can’t let it take you. We have to move.” The man’s voice shook with urgency.

Danika fought to breathe and keep her eyes open. Her eyes. They burned as if they had smoke in them. The urgency in the man’s voice gave her the will to stand. She flailed out of his grasp and began forward as if she were walking for the first time. The man took her hand and guided her as they began to run. The air felt like mud around them, their eyes burning, but they continued to weave through streets and alleys like before. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, but it seems we cannot lose it.”, the man proclaimed nervously as they ran into an industrial area, “I will have to take you out of this world, but you have to consent. May I take you?” 

Danika could hardly breathe between the thick air and the lack of cardiovascular training she was now regretting. As they ran into a well-lit municipality yard, Danika could see a large mass of dark smoke begin to surround them. 

“Danika, you need to answer me. May I take you to my world?” the man repeated still in full stride.

The dark smoke was beginning to close in on them at an alarming rate and they were headed straight towards a brick wall with no escape in sight. Her body was fully alert. “Yes.” Danika choked. The dark smoke began to hiss and grab at them. “Say it louder. I need it to be clear!” the man exclaimed. The wall was only a few feet away and the smoke was closing in. With one last breath and every remaining ounce of energy she had, Danika cried out.

“YES! I CONSENT! TAKE ME TO YOUR WORLD!”

She closed her eyes and braced herself as they reached the wall, but there was no impact.


	2. Emeritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danika awakens in the mysterious man's study.

Confused, Danika opened her eyes completely but shut them immediately as she wasn’t expecting so much light. As she peeped slowly she was able to take in her surroundings which overwhelmed her. The room that encompassed her looked like a medieval office of sorts. She stood in front of a large crimson fainting couch sat in the middle of the long room with a small pillow and a throw rested on it. A ways behind the couch sat a large desk, covered with lit candles, books and parchment. Book shelves extended from the floor to tall ceiling engulfed the walls aside from two rectangular windows adorned with black chiffon curtains that were dancing in the evening breeze. As she turned she noticed the crimson carpet beneath her feet, embellished with intricate gold designs. A loud pop erupted from the large fireplace roaring five feet behind Danika, making her jump.

Danika shook her head and gave the whole room a second can. She was so overwhelmed that her mind was absolutely silent causing the urgency of her safety before her arrival to trickle down and dissipate. She was completely fascinated. Beginning to feel dizzy as she’d walked in a circle a few too many times, Danika took a seat on the slouch couch. She began to question where the strange man was. He’d brought her here, but he was nowhere to be found. Danika felt vulnerable and panic quickly washed over her. As she began to take large breaths to calm herself, the door to the left of the fireplace creaked open quickly revealing the strange man with a silver tray covered with various items.

“I’m glad you made it alright, my Dear. Without consent you wouldn’t have.” The man greeted her. Danika opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. The man smiled for a moment and then explained “We did quite a bit of running. I brought you some tea to help sooth your throat. I’m sure your voice will return soon.”

He placed the tray on a small table beside the couch where Danika could reach. She observed the tray’s display of a goblet, teapot, a small vessel of sugar, a container of honey, a petite pot of milk and various teas. She looked back at the man who stood far enough away to be outside her personal bubble and opened her mouth to thank him. Only a small peep came out. Danika immediately covered her hand over her mouth and tried to shield the embarrassment which had involuntarily erupted across her face. 

The man chuckled and motioned towards the tray he had laid out for her. “Please, make yourself a cup and I’ll answer your questions.”

Danika stared at him inquisitively. How could he know her questions if she couldn’t speak? “I can hear your thoughts, Dear.” The man replied,again in her head. Wide eyed, her jaw dropped in shock accompanied by another squeak.She stared at him mortified. Her head began to flood with questions and thoughts which quickly overwhelmed her. Could he read everything inside her mind? The man could feel her energy spike and turn overpowering. Quickly, he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands into his. Her thoughts stopped and she suddenly felt calm. She looked down at the contact of gloves on skin.

“My title is Emeritus. You are in the Netherworld, where I reside. You are safe here. I don’t normally read minds, but in order to answer your questions I have to. I don’t want you to feel in danger. I have no intentions to harm you or pry.” Danika looked into Emeritus’ mismatched eyes. She felt herself sink with frustration. She loathed the feeling of being a damsel in distress, never mind a mute. 

“Ease your mind, little dove. Have some tea. I’ll be right back.” Emeritus released Danika’s hands and walked towards the door he’d appeared from. She turned her attention again to the silver tray beside her. She took a teaspoon full of honey and placed it into the chalice. After choosing a peppermint tea bag and placing it into the mug, she poured in the hot water to let it steep. She looked over to Emeritus, who had opened the door and poked his head out. Low inaudible words were exchanged between him and whoever was standing on the other side. After a brief time, and audible ‘Thank you’ was heard Emeritus left the door ajar and returned to stand in front of her. 

“It’s not safe to take you home yet, therefore you’ll have to stay the night. I’ve requested for my chambers to be prepared and a bath to be drawn for you. I will sleep here in my study.” Danika thought to herself for a moment. She didn’t wish to go home if it wasn’t safe, and as much as she hated the ‘Damsel in Distress’ situation she was presented with Emeritus seemed to have her wellbeing in his best interest. She concentrated on stirred the honey in her mug, tapped the spoon, and placed it back onto the tray. She looked back at Emeritus and nodded in acceptance.

Emeritus seemed to hover for a brief moment. ‘I’ll let you finish your tea. I have a few matters to attend to before I retire for the evening. I’ll be back in a little while” Danika nodded again. He gave her a nod back and made his way towards the door by the fireplace once more. As he opened the door, he looked back to her. “Do make yourself at home. I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck here.” With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Danika turned her attention back to the warm cup in her hands and sipped the well steeped tea. It felt heavenly on her rasped throat. As she sat she began to revisit the events of the evening in her mind. She could feel her how much running had drained her, but she began to question what they had been running from and why it wasn’t safe to go home. She sipped her tea again as anxious feelings began to slowly creep into her body. “Think of something else.” she thought to herself. She moved on to the next question. Could Emeritus read her mind all the time? Was there such thing as loud thoughts and quiet thoughts? “Was this considered kidnapping?” The question was loud in her mind. He had expressed good intent, but any kidnapper would in an attempt to induce Stockholm Syndrome. The anxiety began to creep higher inside of her, but she realized how silly her thoughts were getting. She sipped her tea again, this time as an attempt to calm her nerves as if she were at a house party where her friends had disappeared and nursing her drink was the only way to not seem out of place. She became lost watching the fire dance, subconsciously dropping her anxious feelings as the flames swayed.

After some time had passed, Danika’s attention was pulled away from the fire as she heard a door open behind her. She turned to see Emeritus appear from the door adjacent to the large desk with something draped across one of his arms. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” He said apologetically. She shook her head and smiled. “It looks like you’ve almost finished your tea.” He paused to take in her face. “You must be exhausted.” Danika realized he was right as the soreness of her muscles made themselves known. “Your bath is ready, Shall we get you cleaned up?” Emeritus extended his hand out. The word ‘we’ stuck out in Danika’s head. Emeritus smiled as she finished the last sip of her tea and placed it back onto the tray as she stood. She made her way over to Emeritus who held the door open for her, and channeled her through.

He guided her through his quarters and another door to the bathroom. He heard her gasp almost inaudibly as they entered. He assumed she had never seen a bathroom quite like his. The granite tiles which lined the floor really popped compared to the crimson walls. A large, steaming, free standing tub filled with bubbles stood invitingly in the middle of the room, unlike the glass shrouded shower in the far corner of the room. Across from the shower was a double sink counter. A few feet behind the bathtub was a wardrobe and in the adjacent corner was a small room which contained a toilet. Emeritus was over content that they had running water instead of having to boil water like the old days.

He released her gently before he spoke. “I hope the temperature is to your liking. The closet over there contains robes, there are towels and soaps on the stand beside the tub and I will leave a nightshirt for you on my bed.” With that he walked to the door and opened it. Turning back to her, he gave her a slight nod and left, closing the door behind him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked past his four post canopy bed to his wardrobe and removed the largest shirt he could find. He inspected it with instant approval and laid it on his bed, Ghost logo facing up. Danika wasn’t a small, but the 2XL shirt would function as a spacious night shirt. He turned back to his dresser debating on leaving her a pair of boxers, but wasn’t sure if she would approve. He never keep women’s underwear in his arsenal of clothing for obvious reasons, not even his past lover’s as a keepsake. He settled a pair beside the chosen nightshirt just in case it made her more comfortable. After ensuring the room was at its best for his guest, he returned to his study. 

“What a loud soul.” He thought to himself as he reached his desk. He didn’t know why he’d been drawn to save her as she seemed like an average person her age. no obvious gifts. But her soul. It sung to him like the sound of nightingale on a warm summer’s eve. But why? He paced his study timelessly, only stopping briefly when he heard the splashing of water. Stumped, he sat at his desk with a defeated sigh. “No obvious gifts. But her soul sings to Soul Eaters.” Emeritus thought to himself, puzzled. His thoughts faded as the smell of roses caressed his nose.

“None of the toiletries have that smell...” He thought, his mind whirling as thought he was intoxicated by the scent. Suddenly the conclusion was obvious. 

“The rose and poppy are her flower; for where  
Is he not found, O Lilith, whom shed scent”

“Roses of Lilith.” Emeritus proclaimed out loud. How could he have not thought of it sooner? Of course he hadn’t sensed any gifts. Her soul sung to Soul Eaters because it was the strongest soul in her world. He knew they would stop at nothing to get at her. Although it would be easier for Danika to stay in his world, he knew she couldn’t stay here forever. He seated himself on the couch and stared into the fire. “Surely she doesn’t know” He thought to himself. He watched the flames sway and crackle as he began to formulate their next move. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danika watched as Emeritus left.

“A Soul Eater” she thought to herself. “Why me?”

She looked at the bathtub filled with bubbles and instantly felt disgusting. Running her hand through her hair, she felt the intensity of grease that coated the red strands which instantly dreaded, locking around her fingers. “What a tasty soul I am” She winced, wriggling her fingers free she walked over to the free standing tub. Dipped her fingers into the water to test its temperature she quickly recoiled hissing at the temperature. “As much as it would sooth my muscles, it’s way too warm.” She thought to herself. Peering over to the window she noticed a small latch that would set the pane free. She walked over to it and opened it only enough to welcome the evening breeze, then made her way to the double sink in search for a brush. Luckily there was such a device readily awaiting its doom. She quickly began her pre-bath routine. As she finished, she stripped the brush and discarded the access strands into the bin beside the sink, and returning the brush to its original placement.

Returning to the tub Danika stripped completely naked, leaving a trail of clothing across the bathroom floor. As she slid into the warm water, she sighed. Her muscles rejoiced in the indulgence of its temperate surroundings. She closed her eyes and completely immersed herself underwater, becoming lost within the sound of her own heartbeat and the comforting heat around her. Unfortunately the comfort only lasted as long as her retained oxygen. She gasped as her head broke out of the water and circled the tub with her arms. She took another deep breath and wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand.

“Right, I’m disgusting.” Danika thought to herself and peered over to the assortment of soaps, shampoos and conditioners spread on the side table as if it were a vanity. There was at least three of each, aside from soaps which there were eight of. EIGHT. Who needs three bars and five bottles of shower gels with different scent? She figured Emeritus was well kept but she never would have thought it was to the point that he had such an entourage of soap. Overwhelmed she picked up the Dove bar and began to lather herself shoulders to toes in bubbles. As she rinsed the soap off she felt a lot less disgusting. 

She reached for shampoo, poured a full palm full and began tackling the wild nest that was her hair until suds dripped down her forearms. She took a deep breath and sunk quickly into the water. Danika forced her head above water. She checked her hair to ensure all of the shampoo was out and blindly grabbed a conditioner and lathered every inch of her mid back length hair. Although the majority of all her bathing rituals were long due to her fiery mane she knew she had to finish her hair or else Emeritus may as well be facing a feral shrub tomorrow morning. She chuckled to herself and wondered how the proper gentleman would act being faced by her fire kissed curls on their worst behavior. She focussed on that scenario as she rinsed the nameless conditioner out of her hair. After another comforting dive into the water, she felt it was time to leave the bath.

Danika stood slowly and stepped out of the safety of the bath and pulled the plug, watching the slightly grey liquid swirl down the drain. She wrapped her fresh locks into a towel crown and encased her body with the softest towel she’d ever felt in her existence. She walked over to the sink and began to towel her hair dry. As she grabbed the brush once more, comments about her hair began to play in her head. “I would kill for your hair” She mocked quietly “It’s so beautiful. I bet you get that a lot.” In fact it seemed the entire baby boomer generation had taken a second out of their day to tell her that her hair was beautiful, stunning, a gift, or breath-taking. 

She cleared the brush into the bin then once more placed it back to its original home on the counter. As if on command, Danika’s eyes immediately fell onto a bottle with a label which read ‘Argan Oil’. “What a fucking arsenal of beauty products you have, Mr. Emeritus” she said under her breath. She lightly coated her hair with the substance and stared into the mirror at her fresh reflection. She had dark circles below her blue eyes from countless nights of little sleep. Sleep sounded lovely right about now.

She turned away from the mirror, walked to the door and entered Emeritus’ room closing the bathroom door behind her. Instantly she noticed the clothes Emeritus had laid on the bed for her and moved closer to inspect them. She tittered quietly as she noticed he’d left a pair of boxers for her. Did he know she slept in boxers? She tried to picture such a proper man in boxers. “No, Danika, that’s creepy” she thought to herself as she shook the thought out of her head. She dropped the towel and slipped on the shirt and boxers. She immediately picked up the towel and thought of her clothes splayed across the bathroom and thought of how terrible of a guest she’d be if she’d left them as they are. Danika returned to the bathroom, hanging her used towels on a rack close to the door. She picked up her clothes and placed them just inside the dimly lit bedroom as she returned. The room was huge, she realized. King size, four poster canopy bed adorned in purple and gold blankets, sheets and pillows. A night table on either side, one obviously used more frequently than the other as it housed an alarm clock, various pieces of jewelry and a nameless book. Across from the bed was a very large wardrobe and vanity noticeably neatly packed with all sorts of clothing, jewelry, and fragrances. A white and gold mitre hanging off the side of the vanity. “Is Emeritus a pope?” 

Danika’s question was lost as a quiet buzzing became audible from Emeritus’ study. She crept toward the door leading to the next room. The buzzing became slightly more distinct as she cracked the door open lightly and peered into the study. She could see one of Emeritus’ arms relaxed over the back of the sofa and realized the buzzing was actually the man’s faint snores. She giggled to herself as another soft wheeze came after her realization. Danika closed the door smiling to herself and circled the king size four poster bed until she could slip under the sheets. Promptly after pulling one of the small pillows between her legs and nuzzling her head into another, she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danika meets Omega, gets sassy and does a magic trick. Emeritus isn't amused by most of it.

The nameless ghoul had waited until the human’s heart rate had slowed down to a normal sleeping pace before entering the bathroom to collect her clothes for washing. After scanning the room and much to his surprise her clothes were nowhere to be found, and the used towels were hanging. Omega wasn’t sure what he’d expected to see, but the sight was more welcoming than the carnage he’d walked into last time the Third had invited a human into his bathroom. The ghoul shivered at the memory and ventured through the bathroom in search for Danika’s clothing. 

As the closest ghoul to Papa Emeritus the Third, he was almost expected to ensure his guests were taken care of during their stay in the nether realm. He didn’t mind the job as long as Papa’s guests were respectful, which most weren’t; Not like they knew he was to clean up after them, but the fact that his friend had brought someone who knew home etiquette surprised him. Emeritus usually went for reckless girls.

He followed the scent of human to the bedroom door, listening to her heart rate. It was then he realized Emeritus was not in the room with her. “What is going on?” He thought to himself. “It was uncommon that he wouldn’t share the bed with his guest.” Omega opened the door ever so slightly to obtain the clothes he was looking for, which were sitting in the inside of the door. The scent of roses and poppy seeds bombarded the ghouls’ senses forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. He looked up at the sleeping redhead who began to toss. “A daughter of Lilith?” the thought overwhelmed him. “Was Papa Emeritus aware that he was housing such a creature?“

The ghoul exited the bathroom into the hall, heap of clothes bunched in his arms, and ran towards the Third’s study only to be met with almost inaudible hums of sleep. He would have to speak to Papa in the morning. The ghoul disappeared in the opposite direction to the laundry room.  
*  
Danika didn’t normally dream, but tonight seemed to be a different story. She found herself in an elaborate garden filled with roses, lilies, lilacs and a plethora of flowers she didn't know the names of. She continued down the cobblestone path, through an arch to an open area with stone benches. There were a few people around that she didn’t recognise, but one particular face stood out which stopped her dead in her tracks. “Aunt Ryssa?” The words only came out as a whisper as Danika took in the sight of her deceased aunt who was leisurely lounging on a bench; A glass of red wine in one hand and a novel in the other as if it were a typical Friday night. Nervously, Danika walked closer to the familiar face only stopping a foot away. Ryssa noticed Danika and smiled sweetly as she closed her novel, placing it on the bench next to her along with her glass of wine. “My little nightingale!” Ryssa exclaimed reaching both of her hands towards Danika. “I’ve been waiting for you to arrive!” Danika looked at her Aunt with extreme confusion which was only deepened as she took her very real feeling hands and sat beside her. 

Danika was raised by her Aunt who had been devoted to Wicca. As much as Danika had enjoyed helping her Aunt bless their home on the first of every month, collecting herbs and flowers on nature walks and even celebrating the solstice and equinox as they passed, she’d still felt as if she was more of a burden than a helper. Ryssa had been her rock since her early teens as Danika’s parents had vanished until the year she graduated high school. Her Aunt had collapsed after her graduation ceremony and after being rushed to Hospital admitted she’d been cancerous for years and never told her. Ryssa had passed a few months later, leaving Danika alone for the last eight years. 

“Dani, unfortunately we don’t have much time.” Ryssa said, snapping Danika out of her own thoughts. “It looks like you may be getting into a bit of trouble, and I don’t know what to think of this Emeritus fellow. If you ever feel like you need to leave in a flash tell the fire where you want to go and jump.” Danika didn’t know what to do with this information, but she squeezed Ryssa’s life like hands. “I miss you” was all she could say to her aunt. “I miss you too, my little nightingale, be safe. I think you can trust him.” Ryssa’s words echoed in her mind as the image of her aunt began to fade away...

*  
Emeritus awoke as the first beams of sun entered his study. A calm summer breeze brought in the smell of morning dew. Papa moved to rub the sleep from his eyes but was unexpectedly met with a face full of hand making him jolt. He realized he’d slept with his arm over the sofa again and the extremity he’d attempted to use had no circulation. He sat up, allowing the blood to return to his limb and polished his eyes. The sight of black on his white gloves was met with a groan. “The ghouls will be upset with me.” He stood, tugging off his gloves and placing them on his desk. He made his way to the bathroom to wash off the skull paint that he had neglected the night before. After locking both doors leading to the bathroom he stripped off the upper elements of his suit. He proceeded to the sinks to wash his face with his favorite Tea Tree facial wash, patted his face dry and applied a healthy dose of vitamin C cream to finish off the care routine. He undid his belt and made his way to the shower and turned on the pre-set nozzle allowing him a few minutes to undress as the water warmed. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he relieved himself of his pants and underwear. As steam began to rise from the shower he knew it was time to step in.

*  
The nameless ghoul knocked on the door leading to Papa Emeritus’ quarters, but heard no movement or change in the human’s heart rate, which was subtly higher than when he first entered. With clothes in hand, he silently entered the room. The ghoul walked to the foot of the bed and placed her clothing there. As he stood straight he peered down at the human still sleeping soundly. Her diaphragm raised and fell with every breath. Her hair sprawled around her head as if it were a red halo. It was then the ghoul noticed small piercings on her face. A duo in her nose and two matching on her bottom lip. He’d seen various piercings on humans during his short ventures into the human world, but never fully understood them. “A child of Lilith with piercings, such a rebel in the human world.” Her face changed to a perplexed look as she dreamt. “Ryssa, come back.” Her voice was smooth and enticing. Omega stared at her for a moment to see if she would speak again. He’d heard stories of the daughters of Lilith about how they could control ghouls via simple requests and how desirable they could be. He shook of his head, he headed back through the door towards the hallway and closed it behind him.

*  
Emeritus emerged from the bathroom into the hallway with only a towel around his waist. As he turned towards his study, he noticed the Nameless ghoul closing the door to his room. “Good Morning, Omega” He greeted the tall ghoul. The ghoul turned to him and offered a shortbow “Papa. I was looking for you.” Emeritus slicked his wet hair out of his eyes and motioned for the ghoul to follow him to his office.

The Aether ghoul closed the door to the study behind him and took his place at the edge of the carpet as papa continued to his desk. “What troubles you?” Emeritus asked as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and dropped his towel. “Actually, I was wondering if you knew you had a child of Lilith in your bed.” Emeritus’ body winced briefly as slipped on a pair of sweatpants and large Sepultura shirt “Has her aroma spread throughout the house, or did you catch it while you were in my room?” The ghoul stood firm in his spot. “While I was returning her clothes. It’s not prominent outside of the room. Even here I can only barely smell her.” Papa sighed in relief as he didn’t want the whole complex to appear and inquire before she woke.

He walked to stand a safe distance from the ghoul. “Does her soul call to you too?” Omega shifted his posture and gave a slight nod. “It calls to me as well. I found her before a soul eater could take her. Her essence is so loud; I’m unsure how to help her mask it.” Emeritus paced for a few moments. “I can’t keep her here, it would be unfair. She has a life to live in the human world.” Suddenly, Emeritus and Omega’s eyes shot to the door connecting the study to the bedroom. They could both hear Danika’s heart rate accelerate as she began to stir.

*  
Danika slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was sprawled out in the center of a four poster, king canopy bed. At some point in the morning she’d only half kicked off the duvet. As she propped herself up, she scanned the side tables in search of a clock with no luck. She slowly made her way to the edge of the bed with the intent of getting vertical, but instead met the floor with her face. Sure she’d partially kicked off the duvet, but had failed to notice the sheet wrapped around her legs.

When she was finally free from the soft confines she stood for a moment inspecting her garments to ensure they were sitting properly. She walked to the study entrance and opened the door. As she walked into the study she was met with more eyes than she’d anticipated and instantly froze.

“Good morning, Nightingale. I trust you slept well?” Emeritus chimed. Danika looked at him hesitantly. Did he know that’s what her aunt used to call her? What made it more confusing was he was without skull paint. They only reason she knew it was him was his accent. “Yes, I slept well, Thank you.” She replied. She stayed in place and changed her view to the other figure she was not acquainted with.

Dressed in a shin length black cassock, it stood with its hands behind it back. Its mask silver mask covered any features and hair it could have. As their eyes met, she noticed its piercing blue eyes looked almost overwhelmed. “Ah, this is Omega. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite unless provoked.” Papa chuckled. Danika gave the ghoul a simple nod, which he replicated. Papa exchanged a look with the ghoul “Omega, if you would be so kind, could you bring the young Miss a cup of coffee?” The ghoul nodded and exited the study.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Danika spoke. “Does he always look overwhelmed?” Emeritus chuckled. “Not usually. Omega has very high senses and you, my dear, smell wonderful.” “Well I’m very thankful for the bath. That probably helped substantially.” Danika looked to the floor and lightly kicked the edge of the carpet. “I wasn’t commenting on your hygiene, dear. You actually have a very strong scent to compliment your loud soul.” Emeritus chuckled and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She hesitated, but complied. As she sat Omega entered the room with a small tray which held a steaming cup of coffee, creams, sugar and a tea spoon shaped like a skull.

Emeritus moved a small stand from behind the couch to sit beside her for Omega to place the tray on. Danika immediately seized the spoon and inspected it. “You guys really aim for a menacing atmosphere, don’t you?” she smirked unable to curb her humorous approach to awkward situations and stirred cream and sugar into her coffee cup. With a tiny tap of the spoon against the cup she returned it to its place on the tray. As she brought the cup towards her mouth she noticed two sets of eyes were watching her like they were anticipating something. She instantly stopped. “Should I expect this to be laced or anything?” She was startled when the ghoul erupted with laughter. As his laughter subsided he looked back at her. “I may look menacing but I believe it’s extremely rude under any circumstance to drug a guest.” 

Danika blew on the contents of the cup and took a sip. She sighed with satisfaction as the warm creamy liquid coated her throat. She noticed Emeritus cross the room and bring over a free standing mirror. “Now, Dear I would appreciate if you would place your cup down for a moment. I need you to look into the mirror.” Danika set the mug back onto the tray and looked at Emeritus curiously. “Look into the mirror” she repeated.”Yes, dear, preferably into your eyes.” He replied. “Oh, boy.” She thought as she turned her attention to the mirror. Her hair was on what seemed to be the best behavior it’s ever had, which somewhat put her at ease as she had briefly worried that was the reason Emeritus had brought over the mirror. She’d noticed the men in the room had moved to either side of the mirror so they too could see her reflection. She took a deep breath and looked into her own blue orbs.

“Una est Lamia.” Papa Emeritus uttered aloud. Immediately, Danika’s eyes flared yellow.  
“NO!” Danika gasped in disbelief as her eyes faded back to their natural blue. She stared at her reflection with pure shock. She couldn’t believe what she had seen. She didn’t want to. “Do it again.” She commanded. Emeritus took a deep breath and stated the words again. “Una est Lamia.” Her eyes blazed yellow once more. 

After a moment, she looked over to Emeritus wide eyed as she realized what this piece of information meant. Her Aunt Ryssa had told her stories about the daughters of Lilith; described as powerful women who are born human but are capable of magic. She’d said they could travel between dimensions, manipulate people’s minds, and cast spells. Ryssa always illustrated such women as mystical sirens with alluring eyes and the ability to drive men insane. Of course, Danika had always thought these supernatural being were myths like Vampires, Mermaids and Werewolves.

“Danika?” Emeritus’ voice pulled her from her thoughts. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring into his mismatched eyes as her mind ran wild with the reveal of her true identity. When she back to the ghoul, he had returned to his place at the edge of the carpet with his hands behind his back. She looked at Emeritus kneeling before her wearing a worried expression. “What have you done?” her voice was almost a whisper. Emeritus stared at her blankly with his mouth open as if he was about to speak, but no words exited his lips.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized she’d never be an ordinary person like she’d always wanted. Not only that, she had the epiphany that she didn’t truly know herself. She’d always been an outsider, but with this new information she understood why more than ever. Of course she’d felt like she wasn’t meant to be here; she wasn’t entirely human. Her head swam through all of her memories up to this point. All of the times she felt unusual now made sense. She felt exposed and angry. Why her? Why couldn’t she just be normal? She could feel the frustration building inside of her until she couldn’t contain it.

She slammed her hands against the couch. “I didn’t want to know!” Her eyes burned into Papa’s. “You needed to know.” He answered almost apologetically “This is why the Soul Eaters are after you. You would literally feed them for the next century.” She stood immediately moving away from him until her shoulder met a bookshelf.

She scoffed and looked at Omega. “What a charmer! Did he at least buy you dinner first before outing you?” Omega let out a short “ha” and replied “I don’t think he’s bought anyone dinner.” He jeered looking over to the displeased Papa who shot him a stern look. “Am I the only one here that cares that you’re in danger?” He sneered, studying Danika’s posture. Now standing beside the couch, she looked as if she was ready to bolt. 

Her view switched between Papa and the fireplace, which still contained a small fire. Her mind raced as she’d remembered her Aunt’s words. Tell the fire where you want to go and jump. Could it really work? She was so overwhelmed she would do anything to get out of that situation, including jumping into a fire. It was time to find out if it was all true.

“Danika..” Emeritus began, but cut himself off when Danika indeed bolted toward the fire. Both men sprung to action in attempts to grab her to no prevail. She dodged them and shouted “domum” as she threw herself into the fire place, which immediately erupted as if doused in gasoline. As the flames subsided, there was absolutely no sign of Danika. Both men stood for a moment in shock. “Were you aware she could do that?” Omega asked Papa as they both stared into the now calm flames. “I had absolutely no idea” Papa replied dumbfounded.


End file.
